<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ревность by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632212">Ревность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dago Dainary/Raide Asato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ревность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>У досточтимого хозяина Варика таверна хорошая, просторная. Всего у него на постоялом дворе в достатке: и конюшни знатные, и девки, что доброе вино разносят, славные, и даже постели мягкие — небывалая роскошь в этих краях. И пусть не каждый может позволить себе снять у него комнату даже на сутки, зато каждый может прийти к нему вечером, пропустить пару чарок да поболтать со знакомыми, а коли удастся, так и незнакомых послушать. Мирное место. Впрочем, другим оно быть просто не могло: дочка хозяина ещё не при муже была, и отец пуще добра стерег её честь. Особенно с тех пор как жена его отдала Спасителю душу год назад. В "Жареном поросенке" особо не забалуешь, за охраной спокойствия пара здоровенных мужиков приставлены следить. Один Тонор чего стоит. Так порой зыркнет, что враз протрезвеешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таверна, в которой остановились двое усталых путников на ночлег, обоим пришлась по вкусу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они совершенно не подходили друг другу: один — воин по стати и господин по манерам, другой — озорной мальчишка. Черноволосый мальчишка с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам и постоянно задавал не по годам детские вопросы. По крайней мере, так потом говаривал старый Радов, рядом со столом которого расположились новоприбывшие постояльцы. Тот, что старше, был невозмутим, как гранитная скала перед лицом накатывающего вала, и отвечал на все, даже, казалось, самые глупые вопросы, спокойно и рассудительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еда ненадолго прервала их разговор.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А что это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Музыканты, — равнодушно отозвался Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что они будет делать? — не унимался любопытный мальчишка, протягивая руку к его кубку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даго ловко перехватил свой бокал прямо из-под носа у Рая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе ещё рано... Пей, что тебе налили, Рай, — нахмурился Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему это мне рано, а тебе можно? — возмутился тот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По человеческим меркам тебе от силы лет пятнадцать, — попытался выкрутиться Даго, мысленно подгоняя артистов. Он очень рассчитывал на то, что музыка переключит внимание Рая на себя, и удастся сменить тему разговора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я не человек, — рассудительно откликнулся тот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но сейчас ты в мире людей, а у них не принято, чтобы дети твоего возраста пили вино. Чужие традиции надо уважать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так же как ты в доме Астмуда, когда покинул его, не прощаясь? Кажется, у людей не принято так делать? — Рай хотел добавить что-то ещё, но передумал. Музыканты, наконец-то, были готовы, и барабанщик высек первый удар из туго натянутого пуза барабана.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даго незаметно выдохнул: всё. Неприятный разговор можно считать оконченным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что взять с духа? Музыка для него слаще вина.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Жар провел в путешествиях большую часть своей жизни. И пусть жизнь бродячего актера не легка (бывал он бит, и голодал не раз), но не променял бы он её даже на башню из золота, набитую драгоценными камнями от подвала до остроконечной верхушки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Привычно мозолистые пальцы ласково погладили бок гитары и заскользили по струнам. За барабаном и другом Нафифом наступила его очередь всколыхнуть это сонное царство. И пусть таверна у почтенного господина Варика никогда такой не была — всё равно, поскольку там, где нет песни, нет и жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краем глаза он заметил чью-то шуструю пятку. Он поднял голову и увидел, что в такт их музыке легко, словно пламя в костре, движется черноволосый мальчишка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Господин Варик присел на лавку и, позабыв о хлопотах, даже не заметил, как начал хлопать кружащемуся рядом с музыкантами молодому танцору. Впрочем, его аплодисменты легко утонули в десятках других. Люди позабыли о еде, досужих разговорах, усталости и даже о девках, которые всегда были не прочь... А мальчишка смеялся и танцевал, словно пламя, подвижно и ярко. Любой путник, хотя бы раз ночевавший под открытым небом и рядом с костром, скажет, что от огня невозможно оторвать взгляда. Так и руки можно сжечь хлопками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даго нахмурился, но не пошевелился. Рай был свободным человеком, и их совместное путешествие не давало никакого права запрещать духу провоцировать окружающих его людей. Хотя хотелось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздражало.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Рай хитро сощурился, бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону своего спутника и, с удовольствием отметив, что он за ним пристально наблюдает, сорвался в танец. Дух себя ребенком не считал и прекрасно знал, как использовать молодое тело, чтобы добиться того, что ему надо. Отказать духу, когда он что-то по настоящему хотел, невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ждан никогда не был охоч до мужской ласки, но и у него зачесалось, да так, что не утерпел, а, протянув руку, дернул мальчонку к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пошли... — выдохнул он каким-то не своим, охрипшим голосом оголодавшего волка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но не успел Рай промолвить хотя бы слово, как пальцы Даго легли на плечо незадачливого мужика и сжались. В глазах у Ждана потемнело от боли, но, к своей чести, он не взвыл белугой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отпусти. Его, — разделяя слова почти на слоги, тихо произнес Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в тишине исчезнувшей музыки они прозвучали громче, чем иной раскат грома в полночь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да кто ты такой?! — взревел побратим Ждана и с пьяных глаз недолго думая замахнулся на человека. Только чтобы осыпаться пеплом к его ногам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и каждый, находящийся в таверне "Жареный поросенок", вместе с самим достопочтенным господином Вариком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Некромант встряхнул рукой и, отвернувшись от Рая, отправился на выход:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы уезжаем, — произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал ни ярости, ни желания — чувств, о существовании которых он раньше не знал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даго? — тихо позвал присмиревший от растерянности дух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему не было страшно, и он не испытывал жалости к только что умершим людям, но он отчаянно не понимал, что только что произошло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — уже стоя на пороге, всё-таки отозвался некромант и сглотнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В горле было так же сухо, как в пустыни Стигии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стараясь не наступать на пепел, не из-за почтения, а, скорее, чтобы не запачкаться, Рай подошел к Даго и осторожно коснулся его напряженной спины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я. Не хочу. Чтобы ты. Для них. Танцевал, — разделяя на слова, произнес Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И почти сразу почувствовал, как Рай уткнулся лбом ему в спину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А почему?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даго долго молчал, пытаясь найти и не находя ответ. И вместо того, чтобы признаться, что не знает, он тихо выдохнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ревную, — и только секундой позже понял, что не соврал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рай улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочешь, я потанцую для тебя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только для меня, — обернувшись и взяв за плечи Рая, то ли попросил, то ли потребовал Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, — совершенно не собираясь соглашаться, согласился тот и, заглянув в черные глаза, тихо добавил: — Всё, что захочешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, я хочу, — совершенно неподобающе для принца Стигии, пусть даже и беглого, согласился Даго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рай ласково провел по его щеке кончиками пальцев, убрал золотую прядь и тихо спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А обратно их нельзя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем? — нахмурился некромант.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Музыка красивая была, да и я проголодался, а кто нам принесет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил дух.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Странные путники ненадолго задержались на постоялом дворе досточтимого хозяина Варика и за постой щедро заплатили звонкой монетой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В тот вечер гости разошлись рано. Никто не помнил ни о своей смерти, ни о воскрешении. Человеческая память слишком практична и бережет человека лучше иных амулетов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только старина Радов потом долго не захаживал за чаркой вина в таверну "Жареный поросенок". Видать, почувствовал что-то так и не окончивший обучение у старой ведуньи ученик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да младший конюх Тавин с тех пор седым ходит, хотя годков ему сейчас и двадцати не будет, а тогда, поди, и совсем ничего было. А почему серебром окрасились черные кудри молодого парня, тот даже на исповеди святому отцу Иннокентию не сказал.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>